fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Phantom
Daniel Fenton, better known as Danny Phantom, is the titular and main character of the Nickelodeon animated series Danny Phantom. An ordinary high school student who became a "halfa" (a human who can turn into a ghost) after an accident with his parents' Ghost Zone portal, Danny uses his new powers to defend his hometown of Amity Park from dangerous ghosts coming through the Portal. In Fiction Wrestling, Danny is currently signed to WCW: Showdown, Northern Carnage Wrestling (NCW), World Wrestling Television (WWT), Cartoon Wrestling Federation (CWF) and Cartoon Wrestling Alliance (CWA). He is possibly best known for his rookie year in WWE: Animated, where he became a 2004 Royal Rumble winner and WWE Toon Champion in the space of a few months. Background *'Series:' Danny Phantom *'Species:' Halfa (Half-human, half-ghost hybrid) *'Age:' 14 (series) 24 (FWM) *'Height:' 5'8" *'Weight:' 140 lbs. *'Companies:' (Currently) NCW, CWA, WCW: Showdown, WWT, CWF (Formerly) WWE: Animated, UCA ,NXT *'Debut:' 2004 *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' Amity Park, Wisconsin *'Allies:' Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton (sister) *'Rivals:' Ben Tennyson, Ash Ketchum, Vlad Masters, Timmy Turner, Jake Long, Eddy, Fuzzy Lumpkins, *'Twitter:' @Human_Halfa (NCW) Wrestling Career 'World Wrestling Entertainment' 'Rookie Success (2004-2005)' 'Universal Character Association' 'Cartoon Wrestling Federation' 'World Wrestling Television' 'Northern Carnage Wrestling' 'Early Career and Heavyweight Champion' Danny the following week challenged Ben Tennyson for a title match at WrestleWars which both claimed would be the battle of the heroes. At WrestleWars Danny defeated Ben in a No Holds Barred match for the NCW Heavyweight Championship. Afterwards all that were attacked by Omnimix (Ben's NCW stable) Joined Danny in hitting their Finishers. Danny the following week teamed with Sokka to face the team of Ben and Zuko and won. At Hardcore Havoc Danny defended the belt against Ben in an "I Quit" match until Naruto Uzumaki cashed in his Contract Equals Title contract and put himself in the match and hit both Ben and Danny with a F-5 and won the NCW Heavyweight Championship. Danny along with Sokka, Brad Carbunkle, Aang, Ash Ketchum and Korra feuded with Omnimix, and at Road to Glory, the two teams faced in an elimination match, in which Sokka and Korra won. Danny was the last person eliminated from Team NCW. Danny afterwards stated he has accomplished everything there is to do in NCW except one thing and that was to beat Vlad Masters/Plasmius. Danny hadn't beat Vlad except for one occasion which was a "fluke" win. Vald would debut in NCW the following week and accepted the challenge under one condition. That Danny's career was on the line. Danny accepted and then at SpringSlam, Danny and Vlad faced off in a sledgehammer ladder match, in which Danny won. Danny then took a hiatus from NCW. 'Return and Feuding with Ash Ketchum' Danny returned to NCW spotlight by commenting how his 4-0 streak in CWF was greater then Ash's 18-0 at WrestleMania in Animated which was just to get under Ash's skin. Ash replied saying Danny had been consumed by his ego again and didn't want to fight an ego-fanatic. During a match where Ash was defending his X-Pro Championship Danny jumped the barricade and hit Ash with the Ghost Vortex. The following week Danny faced Sokka to determine the number one contender for the NCW Heavyweight Championship at WrestleWars but was jumped by Ash and what followed was the NCW Riot. Afterwards Ash and Danny were slated to face each other at WrestleWars but before the match Ash snapped because of the mind games Linus was playing on him in Animated then and attacked Danny backstage before the match. Then pushed 3 fully filled wooden crates Onto Danny. Danny suffered a unannounced injury to the shoulder and wrist and went on a short hiatus. He would return and compete in a Ultimate X Match but lost when Ash pulled him off the steel truss. He would later make a appearance three weeks later, excepting Chris House's Challenge. At No Way Out Danny accepted another challenge from Chris, this time resulting in a brawl in which was called a draw when Chris began to beat Danny to the point her couldn't continue and painted RR and House in Danny's 'blood' (ectoplasma) before being ushered out of the ring. 'Cartoon Wrestling Alliance' Personality Personal Life In Wrestling Danny has a wrestling style similar to Triple H's in NCW. Finishing Moves *''Ghostbuster/Ghost Vortex'' (Double Underhook Facebuster) – FFF/NCW *''Ghost Sault'' (Moonsault) – WWT *''Ghost Slam'' (Spinning Side Slam) – WWT *''Tombstone Piledriver'' (Kneeling Reverse Piledriver) – NCW; adopted from The Undertaker Signature Moves Managers Nicknames Entrance Themes *'Danny Phantom Theme Song' performed by Deric Battiste and Guy Moon (CWF / WWE / FFF) *'"Breaking the Law"' by Stryker (WWT) *'"The Game"' by Motörhead (NCW) *'"The One You Love To Hate"' by Halford (CWA) Championships and Accomplishments 'Cartoon Wrestling Alliance' 'Cartoon Wrestling Federation' 'FanFiction Wrestling Awards' * Rivalry of the Year (2013) – vs. Timmy Turner 'Northern Carnage Wrestling' * NCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) 'Universal Character Association' 'World Wrestling Entertainment' * WWE Toon Championship (2 times) * WWE Toon United States Championship (1 time) * WWE Toon Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Ben Tennyson (1), Miguel Santos (3), and Jake Long (1 time) * Royal Rumble (2004) 'World Wrestling Television' * WWT World Championship (5 times, current) * WWT Television Championship (1 time, longest reign) * WWT Hardcore Championship (1 time) * WWT Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jimmy Neutron Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:NCW Wrestlers Category:WWT Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers